


100 words on a well-kept secret

by loveinadoorway



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt in the comment_fic group over at LiveJournal</p><p>evil_little_dog: MCU/His Dark Materials, Thor doesn't have a daemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on a well-kept secret

He sat in his room, sobbing.  
The other children were outside, playing with their daemons. Even smelly little Loki had one. Stupid cat-shaped thing, but it was there.  
Thor hiccupped between sobs.  
Suddenly, a hand grasped his shoulder. When he looked up, Loki was standing in front of him, a hesitant smile on his face.  
“Don’t cry, brother.”  
“Mmmnot crying,” Thor sobbed indignantly.  
“Shall I let you in on a secret?” Loki whispered. “Only mother made me swear not to tell.”  
The black-haired boy vanished and a black cat sat in his place.  
“I’m your daemon. Mine's just an illusion”


End file.
